


i found the devil (i found him in a lover).

by fiishpond



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiishpond/pseuds/fiishpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karen sort of does a strip tease for matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found the devil (i found him in a lover).

**Author's Note:**

> this is also my first fic for these guys, as well as my first fic in years. be gentle ;c

karen knows that he's blind, but the way his eyes are glued onto her body and the way his mouth hangs just that little bit open makes her momentarily think otherwise. 

she thought she would've been less embarrassed about this, less nervous about taking all of her clothes off in front of a man who can't even see her do it. she's not. 

he's told her about his keener senses (well, as much as he could tell her), but she's blissfully unaware that he knows that her heart beating this hard and fast speaks just as much for her nervousness as it does for her excitement. she doesn't know that he can hear her indecision, _which piece next, am i going too fast, too slow?_ , or the fact that he can feel the heat radiating off of her. 

or, judging by his state of arousal, maybe she does know. 

 

\------------

it started earlier that day. even though they weren't alone in the workplace, their flirtation was unusually obvious. 

more than once, matt exited his office to stand behind karen, with no better reason but to press his body close to hers. he'd leaned down and whispered in her ear, _'how are those files coming along, ms page? are you working hard, ms page? have you heard back from those assholes down at 'jimbo's hardware' yet, ms page?'_

she'd do her best to reply casually, as innocently as possible. but, of course he could hear her heart beat pick up every time he called her that.

meanwhile, foggy did his best to remain locked in his office all day, just to avoid them.

only after the other man left, did matt succeed in getting a reaction from her. 

body pressed against her back, mouth dangerously close to her ear, he whispered "i can tell how wet you are for me, ms page."

he felt her shudder.

her composure left her. all she could register was how close matt was to her, how hot he felt pressed against her back, and how much she wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. and oh, did she know just how she was going to do it. 

"well, i have been thinking about you taking me home and-"

his mouth at her neck cut her off, sucking and biting so as to leave a mark. her breath caught in her throat as she pushed herself back against him.

his hands came around to the top of her shirt, fingers brushing against her sensitive skin. he could feel goosebumps rising. 

her eyes closed, lips parted, head drooped back. he left her wanting more.

"then let's get out of here, _ms page._ "

\------------

they'd been making out and tugging on each other's clothing since the elevator closed behind them. they'd be in his apartment in less than a minute, but what's the fun in waiting?

her hands were in his too-soft hair, while his found their way under her blouse, drawing lines just under her lacey bra. 

_lace, huh?_ maybe she knew she would be getting lucky tonight, the same way that he knew instinctively all the right ways to touch her.

they stepped out of the elevator and fumbled their way to his door, karen giggling softly as he tried to unlock it as fast as he could.

"what, are you in a hurry?" he teased her, despite being in a hurry himself.

as soon as she had made it through and closed the door, matt pinned her gently to the wall.

he trailed hot kisses from her lips to her ear, then down her jaw and to her neck, stopping at her throat and then making his way back up again. 

she moaned gently against his lips as his tongue curled it's way around hers. 

she always tasted so good.

her arms around his neck did their best to keep her upright as her legs began to grow weak.

they both panted for breath when he eventually pulled away, forehead pressing against hers tenderly. 

only matt could do this to her so easily.

she dropped her arms, grabbing his hand with her own, and pulling him through to the lounge room. she kissed him again, deeply, before pushing him onto the couch.

with the lights off, the room was being softly illuminated by the colour and light from the billboard just outside of the windows. 

karen stood in front of him, dropping his hand slowly to take a step back, just out of his reach.

"karen," he started, but she shushed him almost immediately.

"i want to do something for you, matt."

she was hesitant at first, but had thought vaguely on this since they started seeing each other, and had considered it in great detail today. if he got to tease her all day, she got to tease him like this.

he stared intently at her, his breathing soft and fast, his heartbeat almost mirroring hers. 

he just wants to touch her, drown in her, make her feel more alive, make himself feel alive. but patience is a virtue, matthew murdock.

catching her breath, she tries to calm herself.

eventually she starts by unbuttoning her blouse. that's reasonable, right? that's how it's supposed to start, right?

she reminds herself to go slowly, to let him be accutely aware of every move she makes.

"i'm going to strip for you." she says to him, staring into his eyes. 

he swallows, nodding quickly in response. _shit, really? could i get any luckier?_

it warms him that she doesn't find it weird, despite his blindness.

she recalls the first time she was in this apartment, months ago now. but even then he'd been warm, protective, too kind to her. she remembers the nervousness she felt changing her shirt in front of him. it had been different then, she didn't know he wanted her too. 

_come on karen, you've got to let him know._  
she stutters, but forces out, "i'm unbuttoning my shirt," her breathing hitches momentarily, "trailing my fingers down my chest,"

he could already hear the popping of the buttons, but this is so much better. her voice, her actions, everything about her. he feels himself growing hard.

she continues, reaching the last button, which she pops open with a sense of accomplishment.

he can hear her part the fabric, leaving it on but wide apart. he remembers that night too, and her not knowing the extent to which he could see her body. he supposes that she still doesn't know now, not really at least.

although she's got to know that he likes what he's 'seeing.'

he feels her step closer to him, and he raises his face eagerly, his hands finding their place on her waist. he feels her soft skin underneath his rough fingers.

she leans down to whisper in his ear, her chest inches away from his face, "just be patient, mr murdock." 

karen swats away his hands and shrugs off her blouse, leaving it in his lap. she steps back again, grinning with satisfaction. her expression is beaming at him, while he tries desperately to regain control of his breathing.

she is very good at this.

she kicks off her small heels and gets ready to shimmy her way out of her stockings. 

he can tell she's gotten shorter without her shoes, and adjusts his gaze accordingly.

"next, i'm going to take off my stockings, down from my waist..." she narrates her actions, "past my ass..." matt breathes unsteadily in response. karen simply continues, "down my thighs, calves, and now off my feet." 

he imagines her graceful and fluid movements, as well as her perfect form. he sends her a small, appreciative smile.

she throws them to him gently and he can smell her on them, even while they sit among her blouse in his lap. he lets her clothes overwhelm his senses for a few moments. 

_so what's next karen? bra, skirt? which makes more sense?_

he hears the zip of her skirt come undone, "the skirt? there's not much left after this, is there, karen?"

"if you're lucky."

he lets out a small laugh, grinning back at her. 

"so, about that skirt,"

"it's navy, silk, and it feels so soft against my skin, like when you kiss your way down my stomach."

her heartbeat tells him she's found her comfort again, and he leans back into the couch, urging her to continue. 

"i'm sliding it off,"

he huffs affectionately at this news.

he hears her step out of it, and is greeted by her placing it on his lap once more. however, this time she leans into him, let's him feel the warmth of her body.

"undo my bra,"

it's more of a statement than a request, and god is he willing to comply. he reaches back behind her, purposely running his fingers over the front of the item. she shakes her head tenderly at this.

he unhooks it with ease, and then removes his hands completely. he waits patiently in front of her, despite all of the nerves in his body ready to give his all to her.

"it's black, and i'm sure you could tell but, it's lace. it's my favourite bra actually, it sits perfectly and makes my tits look great." she's smug as she says it.

"i bet it does, but i bet you don't need it to make them look great, either."

she removes it, placing it among the other items.

"yeah," her voice drops to little more than a whisper, "you're right."

_fuck, her confidence is so hot._ the sexy little whispers go straight to his cock, which is so ready for what he expects to come. he wants to reach out and grab her, show her how she makes him feel. let her know that she deserves this confidence. 

he moves all of the clothes off of his lap, letting her see what she's doing to him. she takes it as an invitation.

slowly, she straddles his lap, the heat underneath her panties matching the heat radiating off of him. even clothed, he fits against her oh so well, and he has to fight the feeling to press her onto him even more.

her breath is shallow again, heartbeat fast and hard. he's sure his is too.

"fuck, karen -"

she kisses him then, tasting the desire on his lips. it's heated and rough, passionate to say the least. he wants to take control, he wants the control and the sweet release so much. he wants to flip her over and make her unravel, make her pant and moan, make her come for him.

but that can wait, this is about her. this is about the control she so desperately wants to have over the few things she does have in life. about the way she feels powerful in situations like this, reducing even a man like matt murdock to a hot mess. 

this is about karen and the way in which she expresses her trust, desire, and love. this is about karen.

_his karen._

**Author's Note:**

> this is (sort-of) based on this post [http://care-devil.tumblr.com/post/120871093371/hi-youre-the-best-karedevil-blog-i-know-so-i] by @care-devil on tumblr, well at least the part about karen changing in front of matt. 
> 
> kudos / (positive) comments would be amazing :P


End file.
